


Lust, Love, Mine

by armitageadoration



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: Francis Dolarhyde somehow lived after the attack he staged against Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. What became of his life afterwards? (just a wee drabble)





	Lust, Love, Mine

She was asleep. Granted it was in the wee hours of the morning why wouldn’t she be, he thought. All he could do was stare at her. Somewhere in the middle of the night she must have gotten warm. She laid on the bed in nothing but a pair of tiny black panties. The nightgown was discarded to the side of the bed along with the comforter.

He dragged a thumb across his lower lip. Part of him wanted to join her in slumber, another part wanted to take her. He couldn’t decide on which to do so he stood in the doorway instead. It was like looking at a black and white photograph of erotica.

Her name was Brisa Trevane. Then he corrected himself, it _was_ Brisa Willis. With a move to another state, that had changed.

The white sheets of the bed were kicked off even. Her body was pale against the almost naked bed. Jet black hair was strewn across part of her body and the pillows. Yet it was the panties that kept drawing his eye. He knew all too well what pleasures were barely hidden. One leg was drawn upwards as she lay on her belly. The other was straight. The right sort of tug of fabric would expose the most intimate of intimates of her body.

He was hard and aching just looking at her. He felt his own hand begin to drift downwards but held back. It wasn’t a peep show, he scolded himself. This was the woman he _loved_.

Somehow it felt wrong to disturb her slumber. She didn’t even know he was there. He wasn’t sure she would even want him being there like this. Watching.

He had missed her.

He wanted her desperately.

Goddamnit, she was _HIS_. From the moment he first laid eyes on her, she was his. She would always be his now.

Her head turned slightly and it seemed like he could see the pulse point in her neck. How it throbbed beneath the skin, it begged for his lips. And teeth. He had to swallow hard to keep from making any sound that might wake his beloved. His fingers curled and relaxed, repeatedly. Oh how his hand would feel on her throat! He wouldn’t squeeze too hard. He didn’t want to _harm_ her. He would make it hurt, but just a little bit. Nothing that would scare her too badly.

Would she be able to embrace him or would she beg for mercy? In the dark, he let himself smile.

He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he even cared at this point. He knew what he wanted. He knew what he had wanted for so many years of watching this woman. Oh she was all his, especially like this in the early hours of morning before the world was alive. He couldn’t resist any longer.

Slowly, his clothing was peeled away and folded neatly. Each item was as black as her hair, her heart, and those panties. He licked his lips in anticipation. The mere thought of her skin sliding beneath his hands was almost too much.

He let his hands press down on the mattress first. He didn’t want to shock her with any sudden movements or permit her to feel the mattress shift with his added weight. His cock and balls ached like never before. The others had all been practice for her. This was the one he had wanted all along. No, it was more than want, it was need. If he didn’t take Brisa soon, he would surely die an agonizing death.

Now he hovered over her, waiting for the right moment. That moment came when she rolled to her back in her sleep. His fingers found the fine and delicate lace of those panties. Just a tug, that was all. She was exposed. He gave the woman no warning, he entered her swiftly. She had to have known he was there. She had to. She was wet. He knew it was kismet that brought them together.

Her eyes went wide with the invasion of her body. His hand was already over her mouth before she could scream. The other grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

“Shhh my love. Quiet. Quiet now. I’m not going to hurt you. Relax.” He crooned lovingly. “If I remove my hand do you promise not to bite or scream?”

She nodded.

Delicate wrists were still held tight about her head but he did remove his hand from her mouth. He stroked her flesh gently while his body rested between her thighs. The weight of his body kept her pinned. He couldn’t help but smile at her wide eyes. His heart beat that much faster when he realized that her nipples hardened immediately when he cupped her breast.

He lowered his head. His lips sought out the fullness of her breasts. He was rewarded with blood from his savage bites. The taste of blood mingled with the sweetness of breast milk as he suckled upon her. His heart sang a song of pure pleasure. She truly was his.

Ohhhhh. She was divine. Wet and ready, he wondered if she had known that he was there or was she dreaming of something decadent. There was no one that could have ever blamed him for loving her like he did. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His lips touched her’s gently. He kissed her with such reverence, there was no way she couldn’t know how he loved her.

The physical connection that they shared was what he had been waiting for so long. It had been forever ago that he felt this way, until _her_.

Bruises and welts were left on her flesh from his teeth. Some were to the point of bleeding. She kept to her promise she didn’t try to bite him nor scream. Oh but she moved beneath him, her tortured body bucked up hard against him. If he had been a lesser man, she may have been able to throw him off.

Alas, like all good things they must come to an end. His orgasm was powerful. So much so that he felt dizzy when it was over. His body was exhausted but oh how his mind whirled. There was a small pool of blood that had slid down from the last bite mark to pool at the hollow of her throat.

His eyes stayed on her face. With eyes closed and such pale ivory skin, she looked serene. Tipping his head, he licked the pool of blood away. Finally, he pulled out and rolled off of her. He pulled her close to him once again.

The sound of a child crying startled him. It was his eyes that went wide this time. He didn’t expect to hear a child at this hour of the morning. Should he take care of the child or ignore it for a bit to see if it would stop crying?

He laid there waiting and the child indeed did stop.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

“I didn’t expect you home for a few more hours.” She kissed the scar at the side of neck.

“I missed you.”

She laughed softly and rolled on top of her husband. “Francis, I love you.”

Francis Dolarhyde wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. “I love you too, Brisa.”

Brisa Willis was the nurse that took care of him after Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham tried to kill him. They thought he was dead. His life had hung on by a thread when he was taken to the hospital. He had wanted to die then, but she wouldn’t permit it. Francis fell in love with her immediately.

He sometimes missed the thrill of the hunt but his wife sated that craving happily.

With Lecter and Graham gone, his identity was safe. He had changed his last name just to be safe. Together they became Mr. and Mrs. Francis Trevane.

She knew. She knew everything about him, including the Red Dragon. And still, she loved him. The Red Dragon went silent with her. His wife, then just his nurse, had explained the meaning of dragons and their colors. The Red Dragon is associated with luck, fire, passion and the heart. The Yellow Dragon is often associated with completeness. And she did. She completed the part of him that would always be…..different.

Together they had made an Orange Dragon which was associated with indicating change, adaptability, spontaneity, strengthens concentration. Their infant son was named Johnathan Grant Trevane.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
